


Eating the Peach, Finding a Start

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Getting Together, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aged up like two years or so for context?, but communication too, yachi getting eaten out for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Yachi can’t remember how this started anymore.His hands dwarfing her face and his tongue slipping through her lips, everything wet and greedy and verging on desperate-it’s so much.It’s almosttoo much.She can’t remember how she got here on his lap or why they’re doing this. She doesn’t know how this came to be.But...she knows she doesn’t want it stop.





	Eating the Peach, Finding a Start

**Author's Note:**

> i think i started this for kinktober and never finished it. ah, well. i hurried it up tonight and got it done

Yachi can’t remember how this started anymore.  
  
His hands dwarfing her face and his tongue slipping through her lips, everything wet and greedy and verging on desperate- _it’s so much_. It’s almost _too_ much. She can’t remember how she got here on his lap or why they’re doing this. She doesn’t know how this came to be.  
  
But...she knows she doesn’t want it stop.  
  
Yachi trembles and curls her fingers into his shirt, tries to ignore the way her heart is beating fast and hard. She tries not to think about how she’s never been in this sort of position or how it could affect their already improbable friendship or how her mother’s voice is sounding in her head and telling her to be a good girl, to push away from him and climb out of his lap.  
  
She doesn’t want to do that. She wants to stay and she wants to feel his thumbs swiping over her heated cheeks and his hands tilting her head and angling her to a position he likes.  
  
She wants this. She wants _more_.  
  
She whimpers into his mouth and he bites into her lip, growling- _actually growling, oh god_ \- before he smooths his mouth over her chin and down to her neck to begin kissing at it. Yachi’s breath hitches and she tilts her head back to give him more access, a mewl- she didn’t even know she could make such a noise- sounding from her when he nips at her throat.  
  
“K-Kyou…”  
  
It’s embarrassing, a little, how breathless she sounds and the way her voice pitches up so very high. But Kyoutani seems to like it by the way his teeth dig into her neck and how he groans against her. She thinks she should protest to the bites- she can’t have bruises and marks; she can’t go to school with them- but she can’t quite find the words because it feels so very _good_ when he nips at her and the thought of carrying a memory of this- this sudden burst of desire and a foray into something new- is almost _too_ good.  
  
Yachi swallows and shivers, her neck feeling as if it’s on fire when Kyoutani drags his teeth along a tendon before pulling his head back.  
  
“You don’t want it?”  
  
The mumble makes her blink, something distressed lighting up in her at the thought of this all stopping. She shakes her head quickly and curls her fingers tighter into his shirt, trying not to seem too nervous or too desperate or too overwhelmed.  
  
“N-No,” she whispers to him, cheeks radiating with a fluorescent heat. “I...I do. Please?”  
  
Yachi’s not sure why she ends it like a question and feels some sort of odd, light mortification at how it nearly sounds like _begging_. It’s quickly forgotten, though, by how Kyoutani’s hands move to grip her waist tight and how his nostrils flare, something _hungry_ seeming to cross his face.  
  
He just nods and then he dives right back into the crook of her neck without hesitation, biting and sucking and licking without giving her a chance to second guess herself.  
  
Which is good. Because she’s prone to overthinking and she would talk herself out of this otherwise, not allow herself this pleasure. It would be responsible to do that, she thinks. But Yachi is _tired_ of being responsible and being in his lap feels so _nice_ and the way his hands squeeze at her hips feels so _good_ and the flickering of heat in her belly is so impossibly _wonderful_.  
  
She doesn’t know if she’s ever felt this good before.  
  
Kyoutani doesn’t stay at her neck for too long. The biting tapers off and he smooths his lips down to her clavicle, nips along the bone and makes her squirm at the strange little sensation it brings. He groans against her when she whimpers and then his lips find the tops of her breasts, tongue dipping into shallow cleavage and his hands slipping underneath her shirt to run over her sides. Yachi inhales sharply at the way rough palms slip behind her back and push her tighter against him, whimpering when she feels him underneath her- hard and warm and something she can’t ignore.  
  
“Bed,” he mumbles against her. “Want to take you to bed.”  
  
Oh, _god_.  
  
Bed. He wants to take her to his _bed_. _His_ bed. Oh, god, that could- that would- so much more could happen and she _should_ say no and she _knows_ she should say no but the thought is- the thought is-  
  
Yachi trembles and nods, her eyes squeezing shut and her heart beating so fast it feels like it will burst through her rib cage and out of her chest.  
  
Kyoutani growls again- again, again, oh it makes her shiver- and then his hands move to cup underneath her thighs. She blinks and opens her mouth to say something- she doesn’t know what- but then he _lifts her up_ as he stands and Yachi is left to quickly wrap her legs around him and loop her arms around his neck. There’s no helping her moan or the way she buries her face against him, wide eyed and clinging.  
  
Strong. Oh, god, he’s so _strong_.  
  
His dog barks and tries to wind her way through his feet and there’s a huff from Kyoutani, a little grumble that she can’t quite make out. Somehow, it helps Yachi’s nervousness fade a bit and she gives a giddy, breathless little laugh that morphs into a gasp when his head dips down and his teeth nip at her neck once more.  
  
It’s a short walk to his bedroom and Yachi is overwhelmed with every second she spends carried by him so very effortlessly. She knows she is small and light but it is still so very _good_ , this display of strength.  
  
He has to kick his door shut when he steps into the room and his dog gives a bark of protest. But then there’s silence and Yachi’s ears are filled with the pounding of her own heart, her too shaky breaths.  
  
He doesn’t join her on the bed. Kyoutani sits her on the edge of it and then he hunches over, cupping her face again and kissing her hungrily. It’s rougher and a bit sloppy but she still ends up whining from it and she gets so _dizzy_ and so _breathless_ from the way one hand runs down to her neck and gives it a light squeeze.  
  
That’s forgotten, though, when his hand jumps to down to her waist and slides underneath her shirt again. It goes higher this time and Yachi’s mind goes momentarily blank when his fingers brush over her bra.  
  
Oh. Oh. This is going so fast.  
  
Yachi’s breath hitches sharp and loud and Kyoutani pulls back from her almost immediately, his hand sliding back down to rest on her waist. His eyes are dark and his pupils are blown and seeing them like that makes Yachi’s heart pound hard but the frown on his face makes her nervous and she bites her lip, stares up at him with wide eyes.  
  
“You...don’t want it?” he asks her, again, for the second time. His voice is rough but uncertain, maybe even a little self-conscious. It makes Yachi feel a bit guilty but it makes her feel warm, too, that he backed off at the first instance of her nerves.  
  
Kyoutani always does that. He may look rough and tough, fierce and a little brutish, but he always, _always_ keeps her comfort in mind and never, _ever_ pushes her limits.  
  
He’s nicer than people like to believe- quiet and blunt and easily annoyed but nice.  
  
At least to her.  
  
Kyoutani waits for her to answer and Yachi takes a shaky breath, her fingers curling into the covers of his bed. They’ve napped together here before. They’ve watched movies and studied and he’s held her while she’s cried on his bed before.  
  
But they’ve never kissed on it before. They’ve never touched on it before. This is new and Yachi is overwhelmed, wanting but a little scared. She doesn’t know what to tell him and she’s afraid she’s going to ruin this.  
  
She swallows and there’s a sniffle that leaves her and his eyes widen in alarm, hand slipping out from under her shirt completely. He moves to step away but Yachi grabs onto his wrist in sudden panic and ducks her head, swallowing again- much harder and with embarrassment that leaves her eyes wet.  
  
“I- I want...I- I don’t know what I want,” she tells him, voice small and maybe full of a little shame. “I’ve never...done…”  
  
Yachi trails off and keeps her eyes on her lap, letting go of his wrist so her arm can fall onto his bed limply. There’s a moment where nothing happens but then his hand finds her jawline and he tilts her head up to him, smoothing his thumb over her skin. His eyes are still dark when she dares to look but he doesn’t look self-conscious now- only a bit firm and frowning in a way that she’s learned means he’s serious but not upset.  
  
“We don’t have to do anything,” Kyoutani tells her, mumbling the words. “’s okay.”  
  
Yachi’s shoulder relax but she still frowns herself, overwhelmed and maybe a little frustrated. His thumb smooths over her again and Yachi tries to relax more, closes her eyes in an attempt to move from nervous back to needy.  
  
“I...I want to,” Yachi whispers to him. “But I...I can’t...not fully…?”  
  
She can’t outright say that she doesn’t want to have sex with him. That would be _rude_ and, honestly, some small part of her _does_ want to. But it’s much too soon and she’s still not sure why they’re doing this and she’s a little nervous of what’s going to happen once this _moment_ passes.  
  
And she’s maybe just entirely unprepared mentally and emotionally to lose her virginity to Kentarou Kyoutani.  
  
Yachi feels her cheeks flush at that thought and inhales shakily, presses her face a bit more firmly against Kyoutani’s hand. There’s a thoughtful noise from him- something that’s almost a grunt- and he shifts his hand to cup her face properly.  
  
“What can you do?” he asks.  
  
If it were anyone else she might think he’s aggravated or impatient but it’s just Kyoutani and Yachi knows he’s just being his usual blunt self, trying to figure out what’s alright and what will have her panicking.  
  
It’s sweet. Sweet enough that she’s able to flutter her lashes open and look up at him.  
  
“I, um…I don’t...I don’t know,” she mumbles to him, uncertain. “I’ve never...I’ve never really…”  
  
Yachi trails off and bites her lip for a moment and Kyoutani waits, thumb moving over her cheek. She can’t really gather herself enough to think of what she could do and she’s not even sure she could say anything if she figures out _what_ she wants. That’s much too embarrassing and much too overwhelming.  
  
“What...what do _you_ want?” Yachi asks him instead, maybe a bit bewildered and _almost_ a little forceful in her nervousness.  
  
Kyoutani blinks and that hungry look crosses over his face again, his tongue darting to wet his lips as his eyes dip to her lap and then back up to her face.  
  
“To make you feel good,” he tells her and makes her blush a surely brilliant shade of scarlet.  
  
Of course he does. When they hang out, he really only does whatever makes her happy and goes out of his way to make her smile. He’s thoughtful like that (at least to her) and some part of her knows he has a... _thing_ about pleasing her but for it to be in this context…  
  
Yachi flushes darker and her fingers curl tight into his covers again, unconsciously leaning into his touch a bit more.  
  
“You- you must want something,” she whispers to him. Her heart is pounding and she’s so very aware of how warm his hand is against her face, how it’s just them in his apartment and how much her mind is starting to race now that they’ve paused. “I...what do you…”  
  
She trails off, again, and Kyoutani takes a little breath, his tongue wetting his lips again. He hesitates- she can see it even if he tries not to show it- for a split second and then smooths his thumb across her cheek, runs his eyes down to her lap and back up to her face again.  
  
And then, very bluntly and so very unexpected, he tilts his head and tells her-  
  
“I want to eat you out.”  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
Yachi squeaks in surprise and she flushes so dark she can feel it radiate from her, ducks her head down and covers her face with her hands. It’s a childish response, maybe, but it’s just _so_ unexpected and this is all so, so much and so overwhelming.  
  
Eat her out. He wants to go down on her. That’s- that’s-  
  
Yachi flushes darker and feels some sort of strange want curling through her stomach, the need to squirm and rub her thighs together. She tries not to and there’s an amused huff that manages to distract her, something that has her jerking her face up from her hands and throwing a small pout/glare toward Kyoutani.  
  
“You’re so fucking cute,” he tells her and sends her into a deeper shade of red. Yachi _does_ squirm then and he blinks, something close to a faint smile on his face. “We don’t have to.”  
  
But...but she thinks she might _want_ to...it’s embarrassing, the thought of him being so close and intimate with her, but she- she-  
  
Yachi blushes and bites her lip, looks up at him with an expression that’s surely a little lost. She’s never thought about someone going down on her before. And it feels...unfair that he would get nothing from it. And if they’re going to _do_ things shouldn’t he enjoy it too?  
  
And, as if he can read her mind, Kyoutani huffs again- this time almost impatient- and puts his hand to her hair, pets over it.  
  
“I’ll enjoy it, too,” he tells her. “A lot.”  
  
The way he says it makes his voice dip low and a little rough, makes something tingle in Yachi’s stomach, down her spine.  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
She blinks at him and she stares, wide eyed and shocked and still a little unbelieving that she’s in this situation, and he waits for her.  
  
It takes a moment or two but her want overtakes her worry and Yachi gives a tiny, hesitant nod.  
  
And just like that, things shift back to where they were and Yachi is left overwhelmed and curious and so terribly nervous as Kyoutani leans down to kiss her again, softer and sweeter than it had been before.  
  
“Stop me,” he mumbles against her lips, “if you don’t want it.”  
  
She nods her understanding and then he kisses her again, slow and lingering as a hand slips down her body, rubs at her side. Yachi tries to relax for him but it’s still _so much_ and there’s another light ripple of panic that leaves her when he tugs on the hem of her shirt.  
  
“No- no clothes off,” she tells him nervously, pulling back from his lips. “I- I don’t think I can…”  
  
Yachi trails off and Kyoutani just nods, hand backing off from her. He doesn’t look upset by it and Yachi relaxes a bit more, kissing him back when their lips meet once more.  
  
For a moment, she wishes it were a bit more hard, a little rough like it was before. Something a bit more frantic to overwhelm her apprehension. But this is nice too- _so nice_ \- and it may be slower but she eventually melts into it all again, sighing softly and even moaning a little as he kisses her dizzy and touches at her over her clothes- squeezing her breasts and cautiously making his way to cup her through her panties.  
  
Yachi whimpers at that and rocks her hips up when his wrist twists and his palm grinds against her clit.  
  
It’s so much. It’s so, so much.  
  
He rubs at her until she starts whining into his mouth and then dips his lips to her neck, kissing at it and nipping at her throat as he cups her again.  
  
“Can I?” Kyoutani asks in a mumble, breath hot against her neck.  
  
Oh, oh it’s so soon. And she knows she _should_ say no and be a _good_ girl and _responsible_ but she _wants_ it. She wants it so _bad_.  
  
So she nods, a little shaky and a little nervous but also a little heavy eyed and a little excited. Kyoutani groans quietly against her neck at the consent and then he pulls away, sinking to his knees and onto the floor. His hand touches her knee and it hits her that they’re really doing this, that this is happening.  
  
Oh, god. Yamaguchi isn’t going to believe this.  
  
That absurd thought almost makes her let out an overwhelmed giggle but then Kyoutani distracts her from it when he places his free hand on her other knee and slips them both underneath her thighs, tugs her firmly (and easily) to the edge of the bed. Yachi breathes in a little sharply and curls her fingers into the covers tightly, nods for him to continue when Kyoutani looks up at her.  
  
He licks his lips and then flips up her skirt, hands landing on her thighs after to spread them.  
  
“You can...lay back if you want,” Kyoutani mumbles to her. “If you don’t want to watch.”  
  
Yachi almost breathes a sigh of relief but manages to keep it in, goes from her elbows and onto her back. She closes her eyes when Kyoutani spreads her legs, shivers when he places a kiss to her inner thigh.  
  
She has no idea what this will feel like. She can’t _believe_ she’s doing this. She can’t believe she’s letting someone- _Kyoutani-_ so close to somewhere so intimate. It’s so much and maybe she should-  
  
Kyoutani mouths against her panties and Yachi’s mind goes a little blank in equal parts surprise and need for _more_.  
  
She didn’t expect him to do things over her _panties_ . But it’s...nice? A little? It’s nice that there’s more easing into it and it feels _good_ still and- oh, oh he’s moving them to the side now.  
  
Yachi bites into her bottom lip and tries not to squirm away from him, digs her nails into the covers when he groans quietly. It sounds like a _good_ groan, she thinks, but it’s still just so _overwhelming_ having him between her legs, looking at a place so intimate.  
  
“You’re so wet,” he mumbles out into the quiet of the room. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
That’s too much for her and Yachi whimpers, feels herself grow even more wet at the words.  
  
“Kyou, _please_ ,” she whispers to him, almost distressed. “Please, don’t…”  
  
Kyoutani groans but then he falls quiet outside of some heavy breathing, his thumb stroking over her clit and his head resting against her thigh. That’s embarrassing because that means he’s just _looking_ at her but it’s better than words- she can’t handle those, not yet.  
  
He waits for a few moments and Yachi feels her heart twist with the anticipation, her hips threatening to twitch at the way his thumb keeps smoothing slowly over her clit.  
  
But then Kyoutani moves forward and his tongue moves over her slit and Yachi is left shaking.  
  
Most of it is shock and surprise and the unfamiliarity of the situation, yes. But it also feels _really_ nice. Strange and new and different than she expected but _nice_.  
  
His tongue flicks over her clit and nice becomes _excellent_ as she whimpers and tries not to squeeze her thighs shut. His tongue moves back down and his face presses against her a bit more firmly and then he just _gets into it_.  
  
Licking, sucking, groaning- Kyoutani buries his face against her and sends her reeling with a consuming, overwhelming pleasure as he eats out her out. Yachi ends up mewling- honestly, what an embarrassing sound- and tries to muffle it with her hand, the other fisting the covers as she tries not to arch her back, roll her hips against his face.  
  
When he realizes she’s trying to hide her noises, Kyoutani pulls away with something near a _growl_ and huffs, hands gripping at her thighs.  
  
“Let me hear,” he tells her.  
  
It’s almost an order and something about that makes her want to squirm. (In a good way- but why?) Yachi whines, a little embarrassed, but she moves her hand from her mouth and Kyoutani gives an approving grunt before pulling her legs over his shoulders.  
  
Oh, _oh_.  
  
Yachi trembles when his hands slip under her hips and pull her closer to him, lets out a soft little moan when his tongue moves over and in between her folds once more. It’s so, so much and it’s still a little embarrassing but it feels so _good_ too and Yachi can’t help the way her back arches and her breaths hitch.  
  
She’s never felt like this before. Hot and wound up, her nerves tingling and this sense of _impatience_ , complete _need-_ it’s something new and it’s so terribly _much_ and she doesn’t know what to _do_ with it. Her body tells her grind back against Kyoutani’s face and get _more_ but she _can’t_ do that. She just _can’t_.  
  
But she _needs_ to.  
  
Yachi whimpers and something near a sob leaves her, eyes hot behind her closed lids and her body so, so _tight_. She tries not to move against him but her hips can’t help but twitch and Yachi pants as his hands- so _strong-_ grip at her waist and keep her still.  
  
So much. It’s so much and it feels so good and Kyoutani keeps groaning so low and satisfied and her cheeks are so hot and something is just _searing_ through her and she needs- she needs-  
  
She doesn’t know what she needs and she doesn’t get a chance to think on it because Kyoutani’s tongue slips _inside of her_ and Yachi is left gasping, bright spots lighting up behind of her lids and her hands fisting the covers as she chokes out a moan and _shakes_ against him.  
  
Pleasure rips through Yachi like a summer storm and she comes, whimpering out his name and arching from the bed as she tries to work through it. Kyoutani _continues_ eating her out and Yachi loves it and hates it, feels too sensitive as she whines and tries to right herself from dizzy pleasure.  
  
He stops only once she comes again, weakly, and then gently moves her legs from his shoulders. Yachi’s lashes flutter open at that and she let out a tired noise, dazed and drowsy and wanting to be anxious but not able to just yet in the haze she’s left in.  
  
She looks to him when she hears him stand and manages to flush at the shine on his face, the way he licks his lips. He’s still hard when her eyes dip down and Yachi squirms a little, a soft sound leaving her as she lets her gaze float up to his face.  
  
“You…?” Yachi mumbles, still there enough not to really be able to ask. “Um...what about…”  
  
Kyoutani huffs and shakes his head, climbs onto the bed with her. He raises his shirt to wipe off his face and she flushes a tiny bit more, blinking heavily and then letting out a quiet, pleased hum when he leans to kiss her.  
  
Soft, sweet. It’s nice and Yachi feels a little odd at tasting herself on his lips and his tongue and the edges of his teeth but it’s not _bad_ , really.  
  
“But...but shouldn’t you…?” Yachi asks once he pulls away, trailing off her question again. She’s feeling guilty again now, selfish because she let him make her come but didn’t do anything for him. “I...I can try…”  
  
It’s timid and shy and Yachi squirms after, bites her lip when Kyoutani huffs. He wraps an arm around her and then suddenly she’s laying back on the bed again, being dragged toward the pillows and then pulled to cuddle against his chest. She opens her mouth to say something- to protest? Ask why?- but then he kisses her forehead and she feels something a tiny bit satisfied curl its way through her.  
  
“Baby girl, it’s fine,” Kyoutani mumbles to her. “Don’t push yourself.”  
  
_Baby girl_.  
  
Yachi’s eyes go wide and warmth flares from her head to her toes, mouth gaping as she tilts her head to look up at him. He just blinks at her and raises a brow, completely unruffled.  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
“What, um,” Yachi starts, voice faltering in sudden anxiety. “What- what do you...what are we…?”  
  
She doesn’t know how to phrase her apprehension and Kyoutani huffs after she goes quiet, looking dangerously close to rolling his eyes. That makes her face crumple up in fear and he’s quick to right his expression, lips finding her forehead again.  
  
“Uh...I...don’t know,” he mumbles to her, awkward and a little uncertain. “I...like you. Wanna do this again.”  
  
“Like- like me?” Yachi asks, whispering it out. He nods and she bites her lip, heart starting to pound and her tongue growing a little number from anxiety. “How...like...a friend?”  
  
Kyoutani huffs again and she feels a little bad for asking- she knows he’s not good with talking about these things- but she _needs_ to know. Because if he _likes_ her then that means- they can-  
  
Yachi bites her lip and tries not to let hope mix in with her anxiety, curls her fingers until her nails bite into her palms.  
  
“Not just...I like you more than that,” he tells her, looking away. There’s the tiniest bit of pink to tan cheeks and Yachi’s heart swells, bewilderment running through her at the same time because she had _no idea_. “You’re...nice. Quiet. Sweet. Cute. I...like you.”  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
There’s been way too many emotions in too little time and Yachi sniffles despite trying not to, overwhelmed as she hides her face in her hands. Kyoutani jerks and she feels a little bad for worrying him but she mostly is just happy and confused and a bit sleepy and it’s just- it’s just so _much_.  
  
“I like you too,” Yachi whispers to him, voice teary and eyes wet.  
  
Kyoutani relaxes and Yachi leans heavily against him, burying her face into his chest as he wraps an arm around her. She sniffles again and Kyoutani huffs, lips finding her hair again.  
  
“Wanna date?” he asks.  
  
Yachi lets out a watery, unflattering snort and then giggles because it’s _ridiculous_. It’s absolutely _ridiculous_. It’s not how she ever thought she would be asked out but it’s so _Kyoutani_ and she can’t help but smile against him, a tiny bit exasperated but so very _happy_.  
  
“Okay,” she mumbles to him. “Okay.”  
  
Kyoutani hums and he holds her closer, rubbing at her side. When she looks up at him, he’s grinning- actually grinning instead of the faint smiles he normally gives her- and Yachi feels her lips curl up, eyes still a little wet. He kisses her and it’s soft, sweet, perfect.  
  
She doesn’t know how this started but she’s so happy it did.

**Author's Note:**

> "Eating the peach" is apparently slang for going down on someone with a vagina and that's now my favorite term for it
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
